


Disastrous Double Date

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Erza and Jellal get the bright idea to take their mutual partners out on a double date together.





	Disastrous Double Date

Lucy and Cobra both couldn’t help but wonder what had possessed their significant others to decide that a double date was the best idea, when one couple was part of an infamous wanted group made up of mass murderers.

Moreover, how in Earthland had Erza and Jellal come to the conclusion that it would end any way other than it had?  Aka - the four of them huddled underneath a tarp in an alley, hoping that the Rune Knights circling the area would just pass them on by.

Not exactly the most romantic of situations.

“I still maintain that this was all your fault,” Cobra growled at Lucy, who huffed.

“Oh really?  Because I think you’re the one that doesn’t know when to shut up!” she hissed under her breath at the dragon slayer.

“Erik!  Lucy!” Erza chided the pair before they could escalate their argument further.  “Not now!”

“Yes,” Jellal added.  “We wouldn’t want to be heard.”

Unhappy, the two backed down.

Oh the things they did for their beloveds.  Erza and Jellal had better appreciate this.  They were going to smell like wet rat for  _days_  at this rate.


End file.
